Back to the present,
by BackinTimedoe
Summary: When everything is in Ruins, Ginny, Neville and Harry come up with a plan that will send them back to the past. But when a meddlesome old coot and The one who is too cocky for his own good get in the way. Well nothing ever goes smooth for Harry. Ever. Slash/ (Rated M for like later later content and language)


**Hello everyone! Incase you didn't know this is a pack to the past FanFic. The title may be confusing... ATM! This chapter should clarify that...**

•Read and Review please•

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Neville/Luna

**I will change POV and time of date a lot**

**So watch for those (shouldn't be to hard).**

**Warning: Some chapters are M rated for language and other themes.**

**Warning 2: Hardcore Neville (Hardened by war, not like asshole Neville just badass kind of) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do like the sandbox though :) **

**A/N: I keep is cannon up until year seven. Year seven is when things go downhill.**

This is text

_This is flashback_

"This is dialogue"

_This is parseltongue_

THIS IS VERY EMHISIZED YELLING (duh!)

"This is plain yelling!" Author of book yelled.

(Ginny)

This is pov change

(Writer)

**A/N: This is authors note**

Disclaimer: This is an announcement that I do not own these founts

Harry heard the crash as Ginny spun around(**A/N: This is a authors note in the story)** "What was that" Harry yelled.

4/5/12 1991 4:12 pm

(Harry)

^This is date change with pov^

Slight slash and bash.

This is the start of the chapter! :D

**Chapter 1: Surviving the past.**

Harry looked up at the figure of Ginny Weasley walking over to sit next to him. "It's not right to brood on stuff Harry; you know we have these memorials once a month." Harry looked up at her gobsmacked. "Just because we have the memorials does not mean it is not right to think of them." Ginny sharpened her gaze, "think of them? This isn't thinking Harry! This is wallowing in pity and you know it; now get up and think the happy thoughts of seeing them again." Someone cleared their throat, Harry and Ginny looked up and saw the form of Neville Longbottom. "I hate to interrupt the _lovely _moment you're having here but moldyshorts was just given the secret of this place." "How long do you think we have?" Ginny asked. "About thirty minutes if I am correct, he needs time to let everyone know, run skip and sing about it then oh yeah come here with the intentions to slaughter us." Neville replied smirking. "Well let's get this started then." Ginny replied happily

The trio walked into the third room of the flat to see Frank Longbottom working on getting everything ready, while Hermione was sitting on the coach humming. "Everything is ready; we just need for the Fidelius to be broken." Frank stated. "So start saying your goodbyes to the large crowd about now." Frank said pointing to the empty room. Everyone accept Hermione slightly chuckled. "Neville we will let you talk to your father you know…" Harry finished awkwardly. "Yeah I know… remember no beating around the bush." Neville replied with a grin. Harry walked over to Ginny sitting next to Hermione. "…again. We will stop this before it starts maybe with your help maybe not; I mean you are the brightest witch of the age. We will make sure you live a healthy life with Ron this time and have multiple smart redheaded kids." Ginny replied tearing up. Hermione still looked at them with a blank stare. "Neville is taking the potion back with him, enough to help his parents and a little bit more in case this happens again." Harry replied shortly.

_ "NO!" Harry heard Ginny scream. He spun around and saw Bill, on the ground bleeding to death. Ginny shot a blasting curse at the death eater ending his life. "We need to find The Dark Lord!" Harry yelled over the sound of the battle. Ginny was about to respond but a look of horror over took her eyes. Harry spun around to see Malfoy and Malfoy Senior Dueling her parents. Draco Senior shot a bone breaking curse that hit Molly straight in the head. "Go! Ginny go!" Harry yelled Ginny ran over to her father as fast as he could. Arthur fueled by his rage shot a cutting curse across Malfoys throat. Draco raised his wand at Arthur but Ginny was faster. She shot a blasting curse at his feet sending him flying._

_ Harry moved on painfully to about the middle of the battlefield. He heard a cry of anguish and saw Evan standing over Jack's body. Kingsley ran up to him and pulled him away from the danger only to be hit by a killing curse in the back. Feeling a pain in the chest from all the loss he moved on. "Harry look out!" He heard Luna yell. Out of instinct he ducked and jumped up. "You're alright?" Luna asked "Peachy" He replied dryly. "Well then go on" she replied "I think Alice could use some help, she looks a little pinned down." Harry spun around and ran towards her. "We took you down once and we can do it again" Harry heard Rodolphus jeer. "Over my dead body" Alice replied. "That's the point" Rodolphus sneered. He turned around at him hearing him sneaking up and shot a killing curse. Harry ducked but heard Alice yell, he looked up to see her with pain in her eyes looking past him. He spun around to see Luna lying dead on the ground victim of the killing curse meant for him. Alice threw a cutting curse at Rodolphus and it slashed his chest making him fall to the ground coughing up blood. _

_ Bellatrix who was battling multiple people at once saw her husband's death, and in rage threw a killing curse at Alice where it hit its mark. Neville screamed and made became more offensive in the battle. Bellatrix shot a stunner at him, watched it hit then turned to Fred and conjured a knife and at the same time banished it at him. George seeing his twin's death knelt over by him sobbing. Bellatrix taking advantage of his despair shot a killing curse at him and took him out too. Harry heard someone approaching and saw Evan and Cassidy coming towards him, while Ashley was sneaking up from behind her. Cassidy threw a blasting curse at Bellatrix who dodged. Ashley was hit by the curse in the chest killing her on impact. Bellatrix started laughing with glee. Harry turned around and saw Evan drop his want with a clatter. Ashley was looking in horror from Ashley to Evan, she then did the only thing she could think and apparated away. Bellatrix show a killing curse at Evan and it engulfed him without a struggle._

_(Ginny)_

_ "Go… go to Harry, help him" Her father told her. She looked at him pointedly and ran off into the battle. She was taking out multiple of the minors when she heard Bellatrix laughing close to her. She ran towards her to see Harry facing off and Neville groggily getting up. She sent a cutting curse at her which hit her arm. Bellatrix was getting panicked and using more and more lethal spells, she was a good dueler whoever Ginny and Harry the best team was when it came to dueling. Neville got up and hit her with an Organ Liquefying curse. She started screaming and dropped to the ground in pain knowing she would be dead in minutes. The trio made their way to the middle where they saw two of the main duels happening, Remus was getting Peter Pettigrew into a corner and Voldemort was battling Mad-eye and Master Unspeakable Magma, the head of the unspeakables. _

_ Harry looked over to see Peter get a cowardly curse on Remus, a blood boiling curse. Harry screamed and changed course from Voldemort to Peter. Harry ran Peter down into the ground and aimed his wand at his throat. He cast a silent cutting curse ending the man's life. "Harry" He heard Master unspeakable magma say quietly before she fell down dead. Harry saw Mad-eye lying in a pool of his blood as well as Magma. "Well Harry, it looks like it has come down to this" he taunted. "Bring what is left of the resistance and he shall see." Voldemort commanded. Harry watched as they brought out Arthur Weasley and Ron. "This is it? HA! You see Potter, do you see how many have died for you tonight, out of your fifty troops it is down to you five! I had losses tonight too but it is over. It ends right now. "My lord if I may" Harry heard the hated voice draw. "Why of course Severus, do what you want, tonight is a special occasion after all," Voldemort gloated. Snape walked over to us and grabbed Ginny "Yes you will be fine Mrs. Weasley" Ginny's eyes widened and Voldemort laughed "Get off her!" Harry yelled. "Now now Potter didn't mommy ever teach you manners?" Snape drawled Harry heard a scuffle and saw the Ron and his father fighting the bonds on them. _

_ "Is it hard watching that?" Voldemort taunted?"…Fuck you" Arthur replied spitting on his robes. Enraged Voldemort killed Arthur and Ron. "One more thing.", "Yes Severus?" Voldemort asked. Snape turned to Ginny and mouthed something to her; then turned around faster than that and yelled "BAMBARDA MAXIMA" At Voldemort. Ginny went into her pockets and grabbed Neville and Harry, the last thing he saw was the green light engulfing Snape. As they landed in the safe house Harry collapsed on the couch in raking sobs. "What happened?" Neville asked. "When Snape grabbed me he slipped a portkey in my pocket and loosened the bonds slightly." Ginny replied. _

"The potions ready" Frank announced. "Well better now than never." Neville replied. "Do you guys have your stuff?" "Yes" Ginny replied for them both. Well everyone stand in the rune chart then. They all complied and soon the three were standing in a circle. "Good luck kids" Frank said "Oh and one thing when you pass through." Harry looked up at him "Yes?" Kill that old bastard please" then Frank poured the potion into the rune charm and everything went black.


End file.
